Beautiful Destruction
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: Post TDDUP and Beautiful Redemption. Ethan's death creates a rift in the New Order, and Abraham and Sarafine return for revenge. But is there a darker power at work? Will killing them restore the Order? Or is there a darker motive? Pen name changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So yeah, I've returned with an all new story here. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**This takes place after my previous story, Till Death Do Us Part(TDDUP cuz I hate writing it out all the time) and the events of Beautiful Redemption, where both Ethan and Lena are alive, and Amma ain't. The story won't make too much sense if you've never read TDDUP, so u should read it first before reading this.**

Ethan's POV.

I will never forget those final moments in the Otherworld.

Angelus turning to ashes before our eyes, Lena ripping her page and disappearing, then me tearing my page out.

And, of course, watching Amma take our place.

It had been two weeks, but I still wouldn't forget that last scene, seeing the woman who took care of me and my dad when my mom died disappear into the sky.

I remember breaking down and crying for Amma every night for a week. Eventually, Lena managed to calm me down. But I still get nightmares about it.

But at the same time, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Amma hadn't sacrificed herself. Would Lena and I be alive? Would the New Order still be balanced?

I guess I wouldn't know.

But I can already see the changes made from the New Order. Lena and her family didn't see their powers go wacky again(though Lena still couldn't fully control her powers), the lubbers went away and everything was back to normal.

Well, almost.

Since I recovered from losing Amma, I couldn't help but have the feeling that something was amiss, something in the New Order. And it had nothing to do with Gatlin. No, there was something else that was very, very wrong.

I just didn't know what was wrong. Nobody did, except Macon. He revealed to me that he too felt something was wrong, that something that shouldn't be in the Order was there, and it was wreaking havoc with both our worlds. It's just that nothing serious had happened yet.

"Give it time, and we'll soon have chaos again." He warned.

I don't like the sound of that.

But until this crisis comes, I'm going to enjoy whatever I can. I don't want to live my life worrying about whether the world was ending. So for the last three weeks, I'm been living a normal life again. Or at least tried to. It's hard to be normal when your best friend's a quarter-Incubus, his girlfriend's a Siren, and your girlfriend is the town shut-in's niece, who just so happens to be the most powerful Caster in her family.

Well, for the past few weeks, nothing bad happened, so I was beginning to think that maybe this crisis wouldn't happen, that I could live my life happily with the girl I loved.

Naturally, that's when things began to go wrong. Very, very wrong.

But enough with that. I guess I should start.

It all began with the exploding girl.

That day, Lena and I were going to school together with Link and Ridley in the Beater. Link was blasting his band's newest song, "There Goes The Siren" which was supposed to be about some enchanting girl who stole a guy's heart, then ran off with another guy. I knew what Link was really referring to, because he told me. I had told him not to write it for about a hundred reasons, including potential body harm by Ridley, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Look, dude. This song's gonna make me and my band rich. Ridley's been helping me write it, so she knows what I'm writing about, and I'm still in one piece, right? Once it's done, I'm sending it to this producer in New York. It'll become successful!"

Finally, I left him to his own devices. But he was right. The sing was becoming more and more famous. I heard it at least 10 times a day on the new radio I got.

"Dude, check it. This song's so popular it's said to beat that Korean rapper dude. I'm gonna become a star."

_What Korean rapper?_

_I can't really remember his name, L. But he's some really famous dude, with some silly horse dance that nobody can get enough of._

_Silly horse dance?_

_I could show you that guy's video later. Then you'll see why it's silly. Makes me wonder how it was so popular._

_Oh puh-lease. If you guys are gonna talk like this, could you get a private airwave or something? I'm tired of listening to you guys talk like that._

_You do with Link half the time, Ridley. Just not like this._

_Shut up, Short Straw._

Lena sighed. Ever since we got back, Ridley found out she could Kelt with us. Which was cool except that she always butted in on us.

_Whatever, Rid. Just listen to Link's song._

That's when I heard a different tune from "There Goes The Siren". And I wish I hadn't heard it.

_Nineteen Moons, nineteen teeth  
Death awaits in angel's stay.  
Win or lose, safe or gone,  
The final battle, the truth comes._

_L?_

_I heard it too. _I heard concern in her tone.

_It's another Shadowing Song. What do you think it means?_

_I don't know._

This day just went from good to bad. If my mom was sending me another song, it wasn't good news.

Little did I know it, but this day was about to become even worse.

**That's it for this chap! The exploding girl will arrive soon, so stay with me! It may not be a good chapter, but don't worry, I'll have better chapters up soon!And if you have no idea who is this Korean rapper, where have you been in 2012?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ethan's POV

The trouble began almost immediately once we got to school.

As soon as the Beater reached the school and parked, Earl came running up to me. I had made peace with him a few weeks ago, so it was back to the time when I was one of his friends.

"Hey, Ethan. Did you hear? There's a new sophomore in town." He said, sneaking a quick glance at Lena. The situation did sound like the time when she came to Gatlin the first time.

"Well, who is she? Hopefully not somebody who you guys would try to chase out of school." Lena asked as if it was the most innocent question in the world, but she didn't fool me. I knew what was really going on in her head.

"Nah, we're long past that, Lena. And while Emily and Savannah aren't going to apologise, I'll be the first to apologise for what we did in your first year. But you shouldn't worry about this girl. She can take care of herself." Earl said.

"So, who is this girl?"

"Her name's Kelly. She just moved in from New Jersey."

"How's Emily and Savannah taking it?" If those two hated this girl, she could be in deep trouble.

Earl snorted. "They don't even dare to go near her. She looks gentle, but when Emory tried to make a move on her...wham. One minute, he's next to his locker, the next, he's thrown halfway across the room."

In other words, scary and out-of-the-way.

"Anyway, you should get to class. Mr Lee's gonna kill you if you're late." Earl said, then strode off.

What do you think, L?

I don't know. Maybe some karate champion?

Could be a Succubus.

I don't think so. If she were, she never would have ventured out into the sunlight.

Well, how else could she throw Emory?

Like I said, I don't know.

I sighed and picked up my bag. "Come on, time to go."

We were halfway across the car park when I saw her.

The new girl.

Even if she weren't wearing a neon light sign that said, "NEW GIRL"(which she wasn't), I would have known. She had that New York look and unlike most of the other girls, was wearing jewellery like she owned the place. That girl wore more jewellery than a treasure chest.

The girl turned her head and saw us. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Something didn't feel right about that girl.

She walked into the school, leaving us alone in the car park.

_Was that..._

_Yes, Cuz._

_But isn't she...?_

_Well, she apparently ain't_

I could hear the two cousins Kelting to each other about the new girl, and if I wasn't wrong, there was a tone in Lena's thoughts that I had rarely seen.

Fear.

They were afraid of the girl.

_Ethan? We ought to get out of here._

_What? Why? _

_Shut up, Short Straw, and just listen to your girlfriend._

_Don't be rude, Ridley._

_Well, he ain't listening, was he?_

"Um, guys? Is there something about Kelly I ought to know about?" Link walked in on our telepathic conversation.

"We got trouble. If Rid and I aren't wrong, and that girl is Kelly, we're toast." Lena explained.

"Yeah? Well, we better move fast, because she's coming here now."

Sure enough, she was coming around the corner to meet us. As she walked towards us, she pulled off her gold sunglasses.

Her eyes were as yellow as the Sun.

"Move!" Ridley yelled. We started running towards the Beater, trying to outrun the Dark Caster.

I turned around to see how far she was, and almost immediately wished I hadn't.

Smoke was coming off her body, as if she was on fire. But she wasn't. She raised an arm and pointed it at us, her mouth forming words.

"She's Casting! Mov..." Lena was cut off by an explosion which blew us off our feet. I felt myself flying before I landed on the hard asphalt.

Right in front of Kelly.

How she had moved so fast was anyone's guess, but she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me close to her.

"Ethan!" I could hear Lena's calls.

"Move another inch, Duchannes, and the boy dies." Those were the first words I heard from Kelly, and I knew she meant it.

"You're...you're supposed to be..." I heard Lena stutter.

"Dead? I know. And I still haven't forgotten what you did to me, Duchannes. So now I'm having revenge." She cackled.

"How did you survive?" That was Ridley.

"I didn't. But honestly, Lena, you thought that dragging your boyfriend into your Order restoration would help you? When he died, there was one too many sacrifices, so a rift opened in the New Order. And it so happens that this rift leads from the Underworld, so guess what? You've released some pretty evil spirits. And I'm one of them."

I was stunned. I thought I could help Lena when I jumped with her off the tower. Now I just made things worse.

"Leave the Mortal out of this, Kelly. It's me you want." Lena's voice, with a tinge of desperation.

"I know. But if I want revenge, I'm getting it fully. I like to see how you live without your loved ones. Then, I'll kill you. Let's see how long Ravenwood lasts before it burns. And in the angel's home on the Moon, I will spill your blood with you ancestor, and the world will belong to us Dark Casters!"

"Ravenwood wouldn't burn. It's lasted this long, it'll last a few years more." Lena said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But Ravenwood isn't as powerful as it was before, Lena. Or should I say, Josephine?"

I could tell Lena was stunned. Only a few people knew her real name. So how did this girl know?

"I could kill the boy now, but it won't be fun. I think you should head back to Ravenwood. The fun is just about to start."

And with that, she pushed me away and exploded into flames. When the flames died down, nothing was left of her.

And I promptly fainted after that.

**Yeah, that's chap2. Hope it's more interesting now! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I'm updating this story again, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Btw, don't expect me to update this fast all the time. I got loads of shit coming up, so I probably won't have time. **

**Anywho, chapter 3!**

Lena's POV

As if our day couldn't get any worse.

After the Shadowing Song, I had hoped that nothing else would go wrong, like me blowing up something or breaking another window.

But no. The universe doesn't work like that. Everything just went downhill after the song.

Kelly...how? How could she still be alive? I distinctly remember killing her, even if I hadn't meant to. I still remember that ear-piercing scream as she... I didn't want to think about it.

After our 'chat', there were a million questions in my head. For one, what did she mean a rift opened up? There was something wrong with the Order? Did I accidentally open it, like I broke the original Order?

And more worryingly, how did she know who I was? Nobody except Ethan, Ridley and Uncle Macon knew.

Most worrying was what she had said after, about the angel's den and spilling my blood. They almost sounded like the Shadowing Song.

But what did they mean by the angel's den?

Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by my head hitting the roof of the Beater, and I snapped back to reality. Link was driving like a madman, as if he had committed a crime by skipping school. Which, knowing his mother, probably was.

"Link, slow down. You're going to hit something." I said. Ethan was still unconscious, his head on my lap, and the last thing I wanted was for Link to get into an accident and send my boyfriend into a permanent coma.

Actually, 'boyfriend' didn't seem an appropriate word anymore. More like lover.

"Chill, cuz. Shrinky Dink here is a careful driver." Ridley defended her boyfriend.

"I'm not gonna slow down until I know for sure that that...thing... Ain't coming after us." Link replied.

"Well, driving this recklessly will get us killed faster than she killing us."

_Give him a break, L. Link's like that when he's nervous._

The voice took my surprise, and a small fire started on Link's pants.

"Hey, hey, stop it! Ok, I'll slow down! Just no fire!" Link yelled. I ignored him.

"Ethan? You're ok!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

Then I slapped him.

"What was that for?" He yelled as he sat up.

"For scaring me with your Kelt."

_Sorry._

_Don't do that again, or I will hurt you._

_More likely I hurt you. _

_Just shut up, Ethan. I'm just glad you're ok._

"When you two are done mushing it up, I think you and Rid owe us an explanation." Link called out.

"What explanation?"

"You knew who this girl was, and according to you, you killed her a few years ago? So why is she back, how is she back, why target us, and what the hell happened back then to make her so vengeful?" Link said.

"Target us? You weren't the one who got knocked out." Ethan grumbled.

I hesitated. That chapter of my life was something I wanted to erase so badly. It had been horrible, and I still remember everything that happened.

_Rid?_

_Tell them. They deserve to know._

I sighed. "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning."

I took a deep breath, and began.

"That time was a dark time for Rid and I. I was 12, we were living in New York, and things were getting tough on us. We had been on the run ever since our guardian, Pat King, a Light Caster and a distant relative of ours, was killed. We hid out in Manhattan, got ourselves a room, and decided we should try to be normal. So we went to school."

"The first few days were ok. We didn't attract too much negative attention, but there was always a girl who seemed attracted to us, as if we were trouble."

"Her name was Kelly Johnson. I only found that out after I killed her."

"She left us alone for a while, all the while just watching us, never doing anything. Then one day, when we were having class, an argument broke out between Rid and Kelly."

"Not my fault. That bitch tried to steal my gum." Ridley interrupted.

"Anyway, Kelly was pretty agitated after that. She started to disturb us, disrupting us in class, insulting us, generally trying to show she hated us. Ridley didn't stand for it, and they constantly argued."

"And one day, Rid went too far."

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Simple. I used my Siren power to convince her to eat dog poop." Ridley smirked.

"That is disgusting." Link said.

"Hey, she insulted me first. She deserved it."

"Anyway, after that, everything went wrong. Kelly was so humiliated she left us alone. But one day, when Ridley was alone, Kelly struck. She burned the building Ridley was in, trying to kill her."

"How? And why?" Link asked.

"Why? I'm not sure. But how? That's easy. She's a Cataclyst."

"So it so happens that your arch-nemesis was one of the most powerful Casters? How did you kill her?"

I blushed. "It was an accident. I heard Ridley screaming and rushed over. When I saw Kelly, I got so mad, I couldn't control my power. I felt the hatred wash over me..." I trailed off and broke down. The weight of those actions almost 5 years ago suddenly overwhelmed me, and I couldn't control it.

Ethan patted me on my back, trying to comfort me. "It's ok, Lena. We won't judge you over this. What happened after?"

I saw a vision, a distant memory in my head. A vision of that girl burning.

"I killed her."

**That's it for chapter 3! It's getting more interesting isn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ethan's POV

The Beater pulled up into Ravenwood in silence. Nobody spoke a word throughout the journey back after Lena had finished her story. Even Link knew what to do, and he isn't exactly the brightest of people.

I had mixed feelings about Lena's story. On the one hand, I had seen Lena kill before-Larkin and Twyla on her Seventeenth Moon, so this wasn't so shocking. But I had never seen her kill someone in cold blood before.

_Not in cold blood, Ethan! I had no idea what I was doing!_

_Sorry, L. _

Thing was, no matter how even Kelly was, I don't think anyone deserved to die by spontaneous combustion, even if it was unintentional.

_I know nobody deserves it, but I didn't know what to do then!_

_L..._

_IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!_

I felt the thought push into my head like a bulldozer, and I flew from one side of the Beater to another. I landed with a thud.

_Oh my god, I'm sorry, Ethan. I didn't mean..._

_It's ok, L. You didn't mean it. I get it. _

"Hey, dudes, take it easy. This thing ain't as stable as it looks." Link called from the front.

"Sorry, dude." I apologised.

"And, uh, Lena? Are these gates like, magic or something? Do you have to say anything to open 'em? Because I'm been staring at this thing for 5 minutes, and they ain't opening."

Lena rolled her eyes. "They're manual. Someone has to push it open." And with that, she left the car and opened the gate. The Beater drove slowly in.

Standing at the door, waiting for us, was Macon Ravenwood. Beside him was Boo Radley. Instantly, I knew something was wrong.

"Mr Wate, how nice to see you. I see you brought some company. And that you're early. For, if my memory is correct, you four are supposed to be in school." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, sir, we were, but we ran into some problems." I explained.

_Don't tell him, Ethan. _

_He deserves to know, L. He knows more about this than we do._

"I see. And may I enquire what problem was this that forced you to come back? I'm not saying I defend Ridley and Lena going to school, but seeing as you four are trying to blend in... Well, this had better be some problem."

"We ran into Kelly Johnson." I blurted out.

It was as if those two words broke some sort of calm spell, because Macon's expression changed instantly, and Boo Radley started growling.

"That's a lie. Kelly Johnson is dead."

"It's true, Uncle. I saw her with my own eyes. If you don't believe Ethan, then believe me."

Macon's expression softened.

_Oh, so now, you get preferential treatment?_

Lena winked

_I guess so. _

"Well, I don't know whether to trust you, but you four should come in. Ridley and Lena, go wash up. Mr Lincoln and Mr Wate, please follow me."

"Yes sir." And we followed him up.

It was another 15 minutes or so before Lena and Ridley met us in the dining hall. By then, I had explained almost everything.

Macon's expression had changed at different parts of the story. But he seemed most agitated by the fact that my death had created a rift in the New Order, asking me to repeat that almost 3 times.

And while he listened on, I could tell he was only interested in that fact.

"This is bad. If what you are saying is true, then we have a major crisis on our hands." Macon said, after hearing the story from Lena.

"Why? What's so bad?" I asked. Almost immediately, I thought it ridiculous. The fact that some of the evilest Casters were coming back to life was very bad.

Surprisingly, Macon shook his head. "I don't know, but it could be disastrous. Some of these Casters are not to be messed with. Kelly is just a foot soldier. There are even worse ones, like Adolf Hitler..."

"Wait, Hitler was a Caster?" I interrupted. The evilest man in history was a Caster? It was too hard to believe.

"Yes, he was. In fact, he was the Darkest Siren in history. No one had so much persuasive power as he did. And besides, most human world leaders are Casters. Churchill was one, Chiang Kai-Shek was another, Barack Obama is too, but a rather weak one." Macon replied.

"Anyway, that is not important. If the Dark Casters are coming, then the world could be in..."

Suddenly, Macon stopped. Everything seemed to hang in place. Nothing moved at all.

I knew what it was.

A Time Bind.

But who put it here?

_Lena?_

I tried to Kelt, but her mind was cut off. So she hadn't started it.

So who had?

My question was answered when a Sheer appeared in front of me, and I instantly recognised it.

"Amma? Is that you?" I asked the apparition.

"Why, of course it's me, Ethan Wate! You telling me after 6 weeks you've already forgotten me!"

Some things never changed.

"Listen boy, I don't have lots of time left. I came to tell you something very important. You can't tell anyone. Clear?"

"Amma, slow down. What's going on?"

"Remember how I said that one day you'll pick a hole in the sky and the universe will come crashing on you? Well, it is now, and what I'm gonna tell you may help you hold it up and fix everything."

And she told me something that changed my life.

I was so shocked I fainted.

I didn't even remember hitting the floor.

**Yeah, the secret will be revealed soon. Hold your horses! And chap 5 shld be in tommorow or next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ethan's POV

_I'm feeling groggy. I wake up to see darkness around me. I know it's nighttime, but it isn't just the night sky. It's shadows as well._

_I try to move, but I can't. That's when I realise I'm tied down to a stone altar._

_I hear chanting. It's getting louder and louder. Even though I can't understand it fully, I know it's a spell. A Cast. _

_And it isn't a good one._

_Beside me, Lena is struggling. She is tied down too, but as I turn to look at her, she catches sight of me and stops._

_Then a flurry of images._

_First, I see smoke coming from some building. I know it's not Gatlin, but I'm not sure where it is._

_Second, I see flames. They engulf me, burn me, but I don't die._

_Third, I see shadows. Dark and ominous ones._

_Then, I see my hands holding another's, and I know it's Lena._

_Lastly, I see a knife falling. _

_Then...a girl's scream._

_"Ethan!"_

I wake up with a jolt. I'm in my room.

Wait...I'm in my room? I thought I was at Ravenwood!

Then I remembered everything. Amma's Time Bind. The shocking message she delivered. Me fainting. Lena must have brought me back.

I pondered over Amma's message. Was it true? Was I more than what I am? Could I really be...?

My thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. I ran downstairs and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ethan. Just called to see if everything's alright at home." It was my dad. He had recently left for Boston as part of his new job as a book writer. His newest book, "Sabotage", was some crime thriller that was based in Boston. So, he had gone there to do research.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Where are you? Why's it so noisy? You aren't at TD, are you?" It was a running joke between us. Dad supported the Boston Celtics, while I supported the New York Knicks. The past few times he called from Boston, he had either been at home or at the Celtics home stadium.

"Nah, no match today. But I'm outside the Boston Public Library. Seems like there's some major race going on here today, the whole city's out in force."

"A race? You mean the Boston Marathon?" I heard about the event from the news. Apparently, it was one of the most famous marathons in the world.

"Maybe, I don't know. But it has to be interesting. Not even a Celts vs Knicks match gets this big a crowd."

"Dad, you're watching a major sporting event. Do you know how jealous I am now? You're seeing the race, and I'm stuck at home worrying how to summarise the plot of Macbeth in 2 pages." I laughed.

"Well, it ain't as interesting as you think. It's just a bunch of people running. Only one person's crossed the line. Oh, wait, there's a whole bunch coming in right now. Wow, the whole city's gone nuts. It's getting pretty noi..."

Suddenly, I heard something in the background. It sounded like an explosive. And it was loud. I had to pull my ear away so I didn't go deaf.

I could hear people screaming. Not in encouragement, but in fear.

"Dad?" I asked. Nothing.

"Dad! Answer it!" Still nothing.

"Goddamit! Answer it, Dad!"

The line went dead.

I tried his cell again, but got a voicemail. "The number you are calling is unavailable. Please try again later."

What had happened? Why wasn't dad answering? It didn't make sense.

I tried to piece it together. The loud sound, the screams of terror.

And it hit me.

_A bomb._

Someone had blown up something in Boston. Something that had been close to the marathon. Something that had potentially killed my dad.

Then, I knew.

_"I'm outside the Boston Public Library..."_

The bomb had been in there. In the library.

And my dad was most probably dead.

First my mom. Then Amma. Then Lena.

Now my dad.

Almost everything I loved was destroyed painfully.

I let the tears flow. I poured out my heart's misery. Why? Why has everything been taken from me? Why me?

Then, I felt someone around me. Someone wrapped their arms around me, filling me with warmth and comfort.

Only one person could do that.

I turned around and looked into her eyes. Those two mismatched eyes. One green, one yellow.

We held each other in a warm embrace. Right now, I needed that warmth so bad.

_Lena..._

_I know, Ethan. I know._

Then, I cried in her arms, like she had done so many times with me. It felt like I was doing it with my mom, everytime something bad happened.

_I'm sorry, Ethan. _

_I know._

I looked into her eyes, and made a silent vow, that no matter what, I'll never lose Lena. I had lost too many things.

_Don't, Ethan. Don't make that promise. These stuff have a way of backfiring on you. _

_I don't care. _

And we kissed.

We kissed until we were breathless. Since the curse lifted, I was no longer electrocuted every time I kissed her. But there were still enough sparks flying.

"You guys had better watch this."

The voice took me by surprise. Ridley stood in my living room, the TV on.

"How did you...? Never mind." We walked over to the room.

"Two bombs went off near the Boston Public Library today, killing three and injuring many others, in an event which marred the Boston Marathon. The first of the three killed was identified as Mr Mitchell Wate, who had been standing near the library when the bomb went off. The impact took out most of his teeth, and when the authorities found him, he had only nineteen teeth remaining..."

Nineteen teeth.

The Shadowing Song.

It was a warning from my mom.

But it was also a clue.

Somewhere in Boston, my dad has secrets. And those secrets could help us solve this mystery.

_So we're leaving?_

_Yeah. I think this is worth investigating._

_I'll get John and Liv. They'll want to come._

_No, get Ridley to call them. I...got something to show you._

Lena gave me a confused look, but she did what I told her. As soon as Ridley left, she turned to me.

"What?"

I sighed. Amma would be pissed if I told Lena. But I trusted Lena with this knowledge.

"Listen. I'm not what you think I am."

I reached out and grabbed her hand, and concentrated hard.

At first, nothing happened. Then, I felt power course into my hand. When I opened my eyes, my arm was on fire.

But I felt nothing.

Lena stared at me like I was a ghost.

_That's not all._

I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her to the ceiling with ease, like carrying a feather.

"What was that? How...?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, but I'll keep it short. I'm mostly Mortal. But I'm a Incubus-Caster hybrid. And my power? An Empath."

**Got you there didn't I? Haha. Yeah so Ethan is a Mortal-Incubus-Caster hybrid. The exact ratio is 60-35-5(yeah, he's got some Caster blood, but it ain't much). How? That will be revealed soon.**

**Anyway, those powers will be useful to him in the story, and I'm releasing a fact file after this story's done about the Wate family(which won't just be Ethan. Lets just say, I got a very romantic ending;)**

**Hope you've enjoyed it!**

**And my condolences to anyone who lost somebody in the Boston Marathon bombing. It was a cruel event and I hope the second bomber gets what he deserves.**

**And before you ask, I'm a New York Knicks and Lakers fan:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lena's POV

John, Liv and Link met up with us outside Ridley's room. We had to go to Boston, and the quickest way was through the Tunnels. I mean, they led to everywhere in America, right?

But as we walked through the Tunnels, my mind wasn't just focused on the mission, but by Ethan's secret.

He's a hybrid?

Even now, I couldn't believe it. Ethan Wate, my boyfriend, who had absolutely no powers except his Wayward status, which wasn't much, was an Empath? And an Incubus hybrid?

It just seemed ridiculous.

That was, until Ethan told me what Amma told him.

Apparently, Ethan's mom, Lila, had once fallen for Uncle Macon, and so one night, they had a one-night stand. Nothing had come out of it, but Macon's blood had mixed with Lila, so she was actually part Incubus(or Succubus). When she gave birth to Ethan, he had been born with Incubus blood, but Mitchell and Lila were mainly human, so Ethan's Incubus powers were suppressed.

Then it also seemed that Ethan Carter Wate(yes, him again.) did it with Genevieve Duchannes, and their blood had mixed, so all Wate children had Caster blood. But since it was so many years ago, and many generations had passed, Ethan's Caster powers were even more suppressed than his Incubus power.

The result? A hybrid Ethan.

But what I found disturbing was that if ECW and GKD had done it, then Ethan was probably related to me. And we had done it just a few weeks ago...

_We aren't related, L. Amma told me so._

_But still...it seems gross. What if you're like, my third cousin twice removed or something? _

_I admit, it does sound gross. But chances are we aren't, because Amma is usually right. _

_Wait...you're related to me?! Bad enough I got Lena, now I got Short Straw too? That soooo sucks._

_Ridley! This is private! I felt myself blushing. If she knew what Ethan and I did..._

_It ain't private since you two still haven't got a private channel._

_Didn't your mother ever tell you to never barge in on a conversation?_

_Shut up, Short Straw._

Just then, I walked into a wall. But on closer inspection, I realized it was John I had walked into. He had stopped in the middle of the Tunnel.

"John, what's wrong?" Liv asked.

"We're being followed. Someone behind us. I smell another Caster."

Instantly, I went on high alert. If it was a Dark Caster, I wanted to fight it.

"How far, John?" I asked.

"That's the weird thing. The Caster's apparently in close proximity to us."

Just then, Ethan laughed. I glared at him.

_What's so funny? _

_A Caster that's close? Honestly, L? You don't know who it is?_

_...Oh._

"Stay down, stay down. It's not some Dark Caster, its just a hybrid Caster." Ridley said.

John stared at her. "What?"

Ethan stepped in then.

"It's a long story."

After about 15 minutes, the story was done.

They all stared incredulously at Ethan, like he had stepped in from Mars. Then John laughed and patted him on the back.

"Welcome to the club, Ethan. Now you're a hybrid like me."

"Hey, no touching. Don't take my Empath power from me." Ethan playfully pushed John away.

Then he stopped. He looked straight into the darkness ahead.

_Ethan?_

_We're here. Boston._

As soon as he thought that, a door opened up out of nowhere. Hesitantly, Ethan walked up to it and opened it.

And stepped into a room of fire.

"Guys? I think I know where we are. Boston Public Library."

I groaned. Why did the Tunnels end at the epicentre of the bomb explosion?

It took us 20 minutes to get out of the building, since we couldn't go through the library for fear of being caught as suspects of the bombing, so Link had to rip us out of the Tunnels, and another 10 to reach Mr Wate's office.

I tried to use an Obex Cast to unlock the door, since I assumed it was locked, but Ethan took a faster way. He just charged the door down like a battering ram. He took out the door, but took the pain too.

"Hey, I'm only 35% Incubus. Of course I still feel pain." He grunted when I teased him about it.

"That's 35% more than me, but I can still bench press 20 pounds without breaking a sweat. You ram one door down and you're already whining like a baby."

"Did you actually lift the weights or levitated them?"

I winked. "That's for you to find out."

We searched around the office, ruffling through papers and cabinets, but we couldn't find anything that stood out.

I was about to quit when Ridley called out.

"Guys? I think I found something."

We gathered round her. In her hand was Mr Wate's diary. I felt bad for peeking at it, but he was dead, so he wouldn't mind.

Oh man, that was insensitive.

"Listen to this." Ridley said, and she read aloud:

"Macon met up with me near the Hornet's homeground. He said he had something important to tell me. He told me Ethan was in trouble, that I should go back because I was in danger. I didn't listen to him, but just a few hours later, he called me, saying I needed to meet up with him again in NO. Something to do with an angel's den. That didn't make sense at first, but I refused to meet with Macon, because I was sick of his warnings. It took me a while, but I got it. A den. Why didn't I see it? An angel's den can only be L..." The rest of the page had been burnt.

The entry continued to the next page. "But what's there to hide?"

"That's it." Ridley stopped.

"So my dad met Macon in New Orleans..."

"Wait, how did you know it was New Orleans?" I was shocked. Ethan was fast. I didn't even know what NO meant.

"He said the Hornets homeground. He means the New Orleans Hornets' homestadium. It's a basketball thing."

Trust boys to think of this stuff all the time.

"Well, he solved the angel's den part, but someone burnt it. And he met Macon, so Macon's our next clue." John concluded.

"Which you won't live to talk to." A sinister voice sounded.

We spun around. There, sitting on a rickety walking chair, was Kelly. But she wasn't alone.

Next to her was some guy in a army uniform. He wore a armband with a cross like thing on it. I didn't recognize it. But Liv and Ethan did.

"Adolf Hitler."

Great. My arch-nemesis and the Darkest Siren to have lived.

There was also another person. He looked Asian. This time, only Liv knew.

"Chiang Kai-Shek."

"Well, you know your villains. Congratulations. Sorry you won't live to tell others." Kelly laughed.

"Kill them, except the curly haired girl and the handsome boy. They will be our bringers."

**That's it for this chap! So yeah, That's why Ethan is a hybrid. Got you there didn't I? And don't worry. Ethan and Lena are NOT related!**

**Anyway, Chapter 7 shld be in next week. Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long, but I got punished and I was banned from writing. Anyway, chapter 7!**

Ethan's POV.

Odd how your life goes downhill in almost a few hours.

First, my dad was killed in a bomb blast which was supposedly caused by a terrorist group. My dad, my only surviving sane(yeah, the Sisters aren't all that sane. Anybody who stuffs their dead husbands like Harlon James has to be nuts, right?) relative, dead.

Then, I had to tell everyone what I really was-that I was some weird hybrid creature, a human-Incubus-Caster creature of sorts. And of course, I didn't understand it myself. How could I have been a Caster and Incubus hybrid and not have realized for so long?

Then, we went to Boston, where I not only found out that my dad kept secrets, but he also met Macon in New Orleans. And New Orleans was a home for Dark Casters. I would bet my last dollar that my dad was killed on purpose.

Oh, and of course, we had to meet up with Lena's childhood rival-if that's what you call someone who tries to kill your cousin. And the weirdest thing is she died years ago. So technically, Lena is fighting her dead childhood rival who was now alive and had teamed up with the two deadliest Sirens in history-Adolf Hitler and Chiang Kai-Shek.

Confused? Welcome to my world.

These things all ran through my head as the two Sirens raced at us, trying to kill us.

I was fighting history's evilest dictator and some Chinese dude who I didn't even know about. Wait till the guys at Jackson here this.

_You probably wouldn't live long to tell them if these two kill us._

_Lena! Don't barge into my thoughts like that._

_We're in a battle! Don't get distracted_!

I took a deep breath and ducked as Hitler went flying above me. The dictator hit my dad's table.

_You and Ridley take on Kelly. We'll take on the rest._

_Ethan, you should come with us. We have a stronger chance._

_Liv can't fight. Leaving Link and John here against two of the greatest Sirens? They won't stand a chance, even with John._

_...ok. Be safe._

The two cousins exchanged a brief sentence before charging Kelly. The Chinese dude tried to block them, but Lena just pushed him away.

"Hey, Chinese dude! Come and get us!" I yelled, hoping to distract him from the girls.

"Ethan, behind you!"

Too late. I had forgotten about Hitler. The dictator smashed into me with the force of a bulldozer. I flew onto the opposite wall.

I felt Lena hesitate.

_Don't worry about me! _

I concentrated, trying to summon my newfound powers. But Chiang lifted me up and held me by my neck. I struggled to free myself, but in the midst of it, lost my concentration and failed to summon anything.

I found myself facing Hitler. He gripped my face and stared me in the eyes. I felt the power of the Siren in him affecting me, making me bend to his will. I tried to resist, but it was like climbing Mount Everest.

At this point, I understood why Hitler was so feared. He was different from so many Sirens. Where most Sirens needed to say what they wanted to say to command others, Hitler could just pull you in with his eyes. This was how deadly he was.

I felt myself falling into his control, my mind becoming addled with darkness. I felt myself losing control, losing my ability of self-thought.

I thought to myself, why bother with this? Why bother continuing this fight?

Then I thought, these aren't my thoughts.

At this point, I felt myself slipping back into my own thoughts, taking back control.

_Don't lose this battle! Think straight!_

I thought of everything that made me Ethan Wate. My dad, Ravenwood, Lena, Casters and Incubuses and their world.

I concentrated hard, trying to summon some strength. Chiang was using one hand to hold me and using the other to hold a gun. It was pointed at John and Link, and he was telling them to stay back or be shot. The girls had disappeared, but I could see a hole in the wall. My guess is the fight had blasted through the wall, and they were fighting on the street.

Seeing my friends and all they were doing, I knew I had to do my part. I felt my arms get stronger, and smiled faintly. I knew what to do now.

In an instant, I brought my arms up and smashed them down on Hitler's head. His head caved in, and the next thing I knew, he had disappeared in a fine mist.

Chiang, shocked, dropped me. I didn't hesitate. I swung a punch at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. John and Link leapt in and gave him a triple sucked punch. He disappeared, a wisp of smoke where he once stood.

We stood there in silence, taking in what we had just done. Then I Kelted with Lena.

_L! Where are you? _

No answer.

_L! L!_

Nothing. I feared the worst.

Then...

_ETHAN! GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRAP! _

_L? What's going on?_

_GET OUT! THE PLACE IS GOING TO..._

All of a sudden, I felt a sudden wave of heat at my back, and then I heard it.

BOOM!

I felt myself falling.

Then silence.

And darkness.

Then nothing.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ethan's POV**

"They'll be ok. But..."

"But what?"

"The girl...she..."

The conversation became muffled and I couldn't hear anymore.

Where am I? I thought. I tried to sit up, but a fresh wave of pain hit me and I collapsed on a soft material. It felt like a bed. What was I doing on a bed? I was in Boston, fighting the two darkest Sirens in history. Why was I in a bed?

My questions were answered when I heard a door open.

Leah Ravenwood stood at the door, with Lena and Ridley.

Lena ran straight at me and gave me a hug that knocked the wind out of me.

_Easy there, Lena. What happened? Where am I?_

"County Care. After Boston, you guys got injured pretty rough, so we sent you guys here. My god, Ethan, I thought you were dead..." Lena trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears. I reached up and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm all right." She smiled.

"Um, I don't mean to break this up, but you guys are getting too mushy, so I'm just gonna go out." Ridley said, before leaving. Leah also took her leave, saying she had to attend to others. We were left alone in the room.

No one said anything for a while. I broke the silence.

"What happened, Lena? How did we end up here?"

She hesitated, then told me the story.

"It had been a trap all along. Kelly used the two guys to keep you in the building. She then lured me and Ridley out. We had almost killed her when she activated the trap. She knew we would come, so she set a bomb in place. She activated it in front of us, then escaped. We rescued you guys, but you guys were badly injured. So we brought you here."

"How are the others?"

Immediately, she turned her head away. At that point, I knew something bad had happened.

"The others are ok. They're injured too. But Liv..." She trailed off.

_Is she...?_

_No, she isn't. But...I think it's better for you to see for yourself._

**Lena's POV**

There was nothing I wanted to do less than show Ethan what had become of Liv. She was still alive, thankfully, but after what I saw...god, if I was her, I would have wished I had died.

Liv's ward was at the other end of the corridor, a short walk from Ethan's ward. We stopped in front of a door with the tag 'Olivia Durand' hanging from it. I grabbed Ethan's arm before he went in.

"Ethan, wait. I have to tell you this. Liv...she isn't what she was before. What you see in there, that's her now. And she isn't looking good."

"I don't care how she looks, Lena. She's my friend. I have to know."

And without waiting, he pushed open the door.

Even after going in to the ward 5 times, I never got used to the sight that greeted me.

Liv must have been standing near the bomb, because half her face had been scorched off. The left side of her face had been burned so badly the tissue had been falling out when we rescued her. She had third degree burns everywhere. Only a quick healing from Ryan had saved her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have lived.

Even the burns weren't as bad compared to her arms. The blast had released shrapnel, and her arms were cut everywhere. Leah even sensed a piece of shrapnel in her body, slowly killing her. She used some Succubus magic to stop it, but it was still there, and eventually, it might kill her.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Leah had been smart, covering up that part up with a blanket, but Ethan was smart too, and he pulled the blanket off.

Her right leg was badly burnt, and it looked like someone had blasted a bomb on her leg. But her left...oh god, her left...

It was gone.

Her left leg had been blasted cleanly off by the bomb. There was nothing left of the leg, except a charred stump. It was repulsive to look at.

Ethan stood there, looking at Liv's injury. He hadn't moved a muscle.

I walked over, trying to ignore the gruesome sight, and held his shoulder.

"She'll live, but..."

"It'll be a living hell." Ethan finished.

I turned away. I didn't want to see these, to see anything. But Ethan held my gaze, and I saw something I never noticed before.

A green and yellow eye.

A Dark-Light Caster.

His eyes blazed with a fire of determination I had never seen before. And I knew what he was thinking.

"Listen, Lena. We need to talk to Macon. We'll find out who did this. Who is behind all this."

He paused.

"And then we'll kill them. To avenge these losses."

"Ethan, Macon won't tell us anything, and you know that as well as I do. We might as well try talking to a wall, for all that helps."

"I know. But it's worth a shot. Kelly isn't doing this on her own. This is part of something bigger. We need to know what the heck is going on."

"I'm scared, Ethan. Liv was more innocent than us, and look what happened to her. We may end up dead."

He pulled me closer to him. "Josephine Duchannes, I swear, by my own blood and guts, that no matter what happens, I won't let anything hurt you. I love you, and to see you get hurt, or killed...I could never live through that." So saying, he leaned in and kissed me.

We kissed for what might be an eternity before we broke apart.

"I love you too, Ethan Wate. And I promise the same thing."

**Yeah, very mushy ending. But I was doing this while watching 'We Were Soldiers' and after that, I realized I wrote very little, so I tried to finish off this ending as fast as I could. Great movie too, 'We Were Soldiers'. **

**Anyway, I would update soon. Enjoy!**


	9. Author note

Authors note

Hi guys. This ain't really a chapter, but it is important to the story. So, originally, I had everything planned out. The story line of each chap, how to continue, etc. I thought I did a good job, but after 8 chapters, I realized Im off plan. Originally, chap 9 and 8 had been together, and a few other stuff. But the most important is that I missed out the second verse of Nineteen moons. And because I can't write too often-as it is, Im writing this on my phone, I have decided to just post the shadowing song here. Hope you guys enjoy it! And in case you're wondering, this will he exceedingly crucial in later chapters.

So here it is!

First verse is already on chap 1

Verse 2  
Nineteen moons, nineteen souls,  
Fight for love in the hills of films  
Stars and blood of shield and glass  
Awaken the bane, that which love binds.

If you guys can make any sense, drop a pm. Lets see who's sharp enough to see.:)  
One hint. The angels den and the hills of films are one and the same place.

Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has read this. Particularly CelestiasFeeling and CastersRCool.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Lena's POV

We left County Care in silence, without John, Link or Liv. They still needed time to recover from their injuries. I hadn't wanted to, but Ethan insisted they get more rest. Especially Liv.

As soon as I thought about Liv, and her body on the bed, I almost crashed the Beater into a tree. I got that distracted.

After that, Ethan took the wheel and told me to rest. He was there. He had seen Liv's injuries. He had seen her half-faceless, mangled and disabled body. Yet he took it in his stride, and while I could see that he too was thinking of it, he didn't let it show. And I knew I could trust him not to crash the car.

And anyway, I had more pressing things to worry about.

My mind flashed back to Boston, when we were looking at Mr Wate's diary. He stated that Uncle Macon had wanted to meet him in New Orleans, but Mr Wate had refused, opting to stay in Boston.

Two days later, he was dead, killed in the Boston Marathon bombings that took place just three days ago. The Tsarnev brothers, whoever they are, were on the run, taking the blame for the bombings. Now I knew it had been Kelly Johnson, my arch-nemesis.

Why was Uncle Macon seeing Mr Wate, who knew nothing about the Caster world? Why New Orleans? What was the danger he had pointed out that was so bad? And why had someone burnt the diary page with the answer to 'angel's den'?

The answers could only come from one man. And we had to get him to talk.

The car pulled up outside Ravenwood. I got down and pushed the gate, trying to open it.

But the second I touched the gate, I felt an electric shock. And it was a huge one. When I removed my hand, it was slightly burnt.

_L? You hurt?_

_Ethan, something's up. The gate won't open._

_Maybe I can try._

He hopped off and reached for the gate. The second he did, he flew backwards and landed 4 feet away, scratching the bumper of the Beater along the way.

_Ethan! You ok?_

_Owwww... I thought Incubuses were supposed to be tough. So why does flying three feet in the air feel so painful on landing?_

I smothered a laugh.

"These gates are enchanted for the simple reason of keeping out Dark Casters. As you know, Lena, the Dark Casters have returned to our world, so I hope you understand that I had to take the necessary precautions to stop a Dark Caster from entering. Of course, the enchantments do keep out other kinds of people, like nieces who sneak out of their houses." A voice sounded behind me.

Uncle Macon stood inside the gates, wearing an immaculate navy blue suit.

"Uncle Macon, we need to talk." I said.

"And on what grounds should I listen to you when you deliberately disobeyed me?" He didn't shout, but his voice had a slight edge to it.

"On the grounds that you found out something that you didn't tell us, and that you couldn't save Mitchell Wate, which somehow, none of us knew you tried to meet him on a few occasions."

He went silent, and when he spoke again, his tone had a sharper edge to it. And this time there was anger.

"You have no idea what I tried to do. It was the human's fault. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. Thought he was safe. But I knew he wasn't. But I couldn't have done anything, right? Because he was too stubborn to listen."

"Say one more bad thing about my dad, Macon, and I'll break your gate and your skull."

Ethan had recovered from his fall and attack from the gate. As I watched, he slowly made his way to the gate, where he faced Uncle Macon.

"My father was killed by the Dark Casters. You had something to show him, but he didn't listen. I'm not like my father, so you can trust me to not be stubborn like he was. But you better not criticise my dad."

Macon stood there, stunned by Ethan's outburst. Then he chuckled.

"You have your mother's sharp tongue and your dad's courage." Then his expression changed.

"Come inside. We need to talk."

Ridley's POV

I spent half my day chasing down a girl who tried to kill me years ago, dragging two Incubus hybrids down a hot and sticky tunnel to a hospital, and forced to sit in Link's poor excuse of a car. So it was a welcome reception for me to enter the house.

Of course, if I had known what Macon was going to say, I would have opted to stay in the Beater.

We sat in the dining room, as though we were having a business meeting. Which, judging by the atmosphere, resembled it.

Macon began.

"It started when one of my old Incubus friends went missing in Sacramento. Naturally, I went to investigate. Upon arriving in California, I noted some differences. A plague of darkness had hit the area. People were kidnapped every day, dead bodies drained of blood...something was going on. Soon, I heard comments on a group known as 'Los seguidores de Lucifer' meaning the followers of Lucifer."

"I investigated further, first searching San Francisco, then San Diego and eventually arriving at Los Angeles. It was there I found the truth."

Just then, Ethan jumped to his feet.

"Angel's den! That's it! Macon, you solved it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Woah slow down! Whatdya mean he solved it?" I asked.

"Angel's den! Den! A den is like a home, right? So angel's den becomes angels home. And a city can be a home, so..."

"My god...Angel City." Lena breathed.

"Yes, Los Angeles. That's where it will be."

"Where what will be?" Macon asked.

We filled him in with the Shadowing Song, as well as the second verse we had recently heard.

"This is bad. This is bad." He muttered to himself.

"Why? What's going on at LA?" I asked.

"This cult...they are planning to revive Lucifer. Los Angeles is a breeding ground of dark magic. The first town the fallen angels fell from heaven into hell was that city. There's a ring drawn up by conspiracy theorists, saying that was where Lucifer and his demons fell into. Anyone with Dark magic can revive Lucifer, but it requires a sacrifice."

It took a while for the words to sink in.

"You mean...us?" Lena asked, her face ashen.

"Yes. I am sure of it now. The danger is much higher, for she would do anything to revive him."

"Who's the she?" Ethan asked.

Somehow, I knew. I knew what Macon was going to say.

"Sarafine and Abraham. Both revived, both wanting you two dead." He said, pointing two fingers at Ethan and Lena.

**Yep, that's it for this chap! Hope u enjoyed it! And no, I am not a devil worshipper and neither am I Christian, so if my info is inaccurate, I apologise. And the second verse of nineteen moons is in my authors note on the previous chap.**

**Bye for now! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan's POV

When you're looking at your friend-your damaged, handicapped friend lying on a hospital bed, not moving, with only the slow beep of the heart monitor any proof that she's alive, it's amazing what slips your mind.

Seeing Liv, with one leg, half faceless, and burnt all over, I soon forgot everything that was happening.

Abraham and Sarafine being alive and needing two sacrifices to awaken the Devil himself. And, just my luck, the two sacrifices are yours truly and Lena.

Yet despite this, I felt myself pushing the issue to one side as I sat next to Liv's unmoving body. The slow beat of the heart monitor moved at a slow and steady pace. Hard to believe something like that could save a person.

"Liv, please recover soon. We need you." I whispered in her ear, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I didn't care. She was as much a family member to us and I couldn't bear to live without her. Plus, her knowledge helped us a lot.

_It's ok, Ethan. She'll recover. She has a strong will._

_Lena, why don't you come down to County Care? I know it's gruesome, but it's nothing compared to Angelus incinerating, right?_

_It's different. Angelus was our enemy. Liv's a friend. I can't see her like that. It's a living death._

_Well, we can't choose how we want to look when fighting for survival, right?_

_I guess so. _

_What are you guys doing?_

_We're scouting different reports about the cult group in LA. Haven't found much yet, but we just know this cult was formed almost 4 months after we died. _

_Anything else?_

_Not yet, but I'll keep you updated._

_Ok, good luck. I'll join you soon._

I looked at Liv again, hoping that she would just open her eyes to see the world around her again.

Suddenly, the heart monitor started going wacky. The once slow beat of the electrocardiogram started running faster, and Liv's entire body started vibrating.

"Liv?"

I was shocked when she suddenly grabbed my hands, pulling me towards her. She opened her eyes, and I saw they were as yellow as lightning.

I struggled to break free of the Dark Caster possessing her, but whatever was in Liv was strong, because even with my Incubus strength, I couldn't break free.

_Lena! _

_I feel it! I'm coming, Ethan! Fight it!_

_Easier said than done._

I struggled against the Caster, pulling away from Liv's body, but only felt my energy sapping away.

_Come on, Wate! Box him out!_

For some reason, my old basketball coach's words rang in my head. But they were right in the aspect that I couldn't give up.

_Lena?_

_We're here! _

Soon, the door to the ward opened, with Lena barging in.

_L! Empath!_

_Are you sure?_

_No other option._

As Lena gripped my hand, I felt the power flow through. I gripped Liv's arms.

Sorry for this, Liv. I thought.

Then I sent a charged bolt of lightning up her arms. Whatever was inside her must have taken a big beating, because I felt the strength in Liv's arms fade, and her grip loosen. She collapsed on the bed, but the heart monitor started beeping even slower.

Dangerously slow.

_Lena, did you bring Ryan?_

_Yeah._

As though reading our minds, Ryan came in to the room.

"Ryan, you think you can heal Liv?" Lena asked.

"I might be able to. But she may be too far gone. I'll try, though."

I watched Ryan use her healing powers on Liv. I saw the heart monitor spike upwards, towards a more healthy level.

Ryan collapsed in Lena's arms, exhausted from the effort.

"Saved her for now." Were her last words as she passed out.

We settled Ryan in a chair in the corner of the room. Then, Lena turned to me.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. A little pain around the arms, but nothing serious."

"So what happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute, she's lying on the bed, the next she's attacking me with the strength of a pro wrestler. But is it possible for a Dark Caster to possess others? Because I saw she had yellow eyes."

"It's possible. But only the most powerful of them can. Maybe Sarafine or Kelly could..." She trailed off.

It hit me like a sledgehammer. A random strike on Liv? Unlikely.

That meant...

_It's a trap! _

No sooner had we thought that than the wall exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Kelly Johnson stood there, grinning.

"Well, well, looks like the whole gang's here. This just makes my life easier."

So saying, she blasted a fireball at us.

_Duck!_

We ducked as the fireball shot past us, hitting the wall behind us and burning a hole through to the next ward.

"I could attack you guys and kill you now, but those aren't my orders. Don't worry, I won't be long. The masters await." She said, before leaving.

Instantly, Lena was on her feet, chasing after Kelly.

_L? What about Liv?_

_We'll come back for her._

Reluctantly, I left, following Lena through the hole.

Outside, Kelly had been busy. The hospital was on fire, patients were being escorted out with nurses, and a lot of people were screaming.

There are people in there!

Yeah, but what can we do now?

I knew what she meant. Kelly had just come in front of us.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?"

"You bitch!" Lena launched herself at Kelly.

She grinned and unsheathed a knife, raising it to attack Lena.

"You think I wouldn't come here armed?" She raised the knife and slashed at Lena. She ducked in time.

It was like watching a ballet. Lena would duck and spin out of the way of the blade, while Kelly went on the offensive, slashing and trying to kill.

At one point, Lena got careless, and the blade cut into her. I watched as her blood dripped on the floor. I ran over, hoping to help.

"That blade is enchanted. If it cuts a Caster, their power becomes useless." Kelly laughed, as Lena tried to Cast, to no avail.

"I can still fight." Lena growled and kicked at Kelly.

She got nowhere near, as Kelly Cast, sending a trove of vines to wrap around Lena.

"No use moving." Kelly laughed, before raising her knife. "This should be an easy kill."

"Hey, Kelly!" I called.

She turned.

And that's when I launched a fist in her stomach with enough strength to fell a bull. Now down, and trying to recover, I pulled the vines apart, freeing Lena.

She picked up Kelly's knife.

"This should be an easy kill." And she brought the knife down on Kelly.

Kelly didn't even scream. She just started dissolving. But before she dissolved completely, I heard her voice.

"Oh, this is only just beginning."

Suddenly, our vision was blinded by police sirens and lights. I watched as the armoured men came at us.

"Lena Duchannes?" One of them asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You are under arrest."

"What? What for?" We both asked simultaneously.

"For the murder of an innocent person."

"She didn't murder anyone!" I yelled.

"We saw her stab an undefended civilian. And because you knocked the lady down, you're coming with us. We also have reason to suspect that you two set fire to the hospital."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled.

"Tell that to the judge."

After that, they cuffed us. We were led to a police car.

Around us, the hospital continued to burn while fire trucks came.

**I'm happy to announce that I have planned a sequel series for this story that will come out only after this story is done! So be sure to watch out!**

**I want to thank all those who have read this, and I'm sorry to say this, but if you think this story is gonna end happily ever after, you'll be disappointed. Even if it's all rosy at the end, it comes at a major price.**

**But enough of spoilers! See you next time!**


End file.
